Various forms of games and sporting events may be conducted through the utilization of an elongated projectile such as a spear or arrow. Some of these games and sports require the utilization of both hands of a person playing the game or engaged in the sport and are thus less desirable than projectile games and sporting events wherein only one hand of the person engaged in the game or sport is required. Examples of various forms of game and sport equipment of the object propelling type and designed to be utilized by either one or two hands of the user are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,374,420, 3,099,256, 3,282,262 and 3,557,768.
However, these previously known forms of projectile propelling devices require either the use of two hands or they are not constructed in a manner whereby considerable accuracy may be achieved through utilization of only one hand of the user.